


Plucked

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angelcest, Dark, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Try flying away now, little angel.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

Gabriel winced as his feathers were plucked out one by one, sharp bursts of pain that melded into a burning wave of agony that shot from his shoulders through his whole being and coalesced in a dull roar of loss as his blood and grace slowly leaked away.

With every feather his world got darker and darker, colder and colder even as he tried to hold on, struggling unsuccessfully against the bonds his brother had placed on him to keep him still as Lucifer ripped away at the very base of his being as an angel.

He drifted in the pain, growing weaker every moment, barely conscious of the bloody fingers tracing his shoulders and the kisses brushed against his spine as the last of his feathers were pulled out with just a whisper in his ear, “Try flying away _now_ , little angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
